Harry Potter and start of Journey-
by hanterofnight123
Summary: Harry Potter , living at Island Surrey which his abbusive relatives is found by a trainer from Avalon region , ,from there he is going for a never ending journey which a friend both pokemon and humans ,NON CANNON , ORIGINAM MOSTY some of books , most little OOC Harry , some OC , no bashing character much , no bad nor good dumbledor ravenclaw Lily read note I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ,
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**Hi ,there Hanterofnight123 here which new story , this time a pokemon-Harry Potter crossover , i really like series of Harry potter pokemon master series , i highty recomend as right now its at fifth book ,but enought of that , i want to make sure you understant , what i want to do , like i told , i really like series ,and i will use it as a model , but not completly , for first ,i will not be kept whathappend in books mainly i will create my own ideas and adventure Harry will have friends of cannon , but i will change most things , and i arleady choosen a starter for him and his friends but if you want one pokemon to be his leave a reviev, i m curious if you have some idea , like i will not have most people have the same species , but i will about three people have , lets say mightyenas i will add oryginal moves , or ability in here after a chapter it was shown ,or so , i hope you like my ideas ,**

 **so,hanter,out**

At sunny morning ,we see a normal home which a beautifull garden , a costy car and a fresh light blue painted in front the house we see a normal happy family a round man which brown hair and mustache ,a skinny woman which horselike face and a fat spoiled yound boy who hapilly eating a chocolate he got from his father when asked for something to eat they were Dursleys , a father whale Vernon , a mother Petunia and their son Dudley , when they looked at their new-painted house , they looked absolutely clean , like they havent even touched a paintbrush because they havent everything was done by skinny and scrawly ten years old boy of black unruly hair , thik-framed glassed emerald eyes and a lightning shape scar ,his name is Harry Potter a orphan ,who was took by his relatives when his parents die ,when he was one years old , living which Dursleys werent easy for Harry , blunt speaking ,his relatives hate him which all their might ,why because ,for then he is a abnormal freak to their normal and perfect family

, Harry always found himself very unlucky , because of the treatnament of his relatives he had no friend nothing , his relatives and him were living on big Island Surrey ,`a holy place for perfect people` in his uncle Vernon opinion , living which tchem really was not a picnic , no he had to work for tchem like worker , but he only get brutal words and some bruises for his work if he did something `freakish` , unit his ninth birhday , which was nothing special to his relatives he was living in a cubboard under the stairs , when he was nine years old his aunt bought a new vaum ceaner and some more house work equipment , they had to be hid in cubboard annd there was no way to let him even touch it to destroy it , so he was given the smallest bedroom in house which a 5 now keyholes and his uncle had only keys , but it was better for harry than what he had to this time , which it his live was better even by little ,right now he was done which painting house of his relative after almost 8 hours work by himself and his uncle shouting about his mstakes ,he was going down which lader to garden , he was all which paint , he turned to his relatives and waited for next order

"go wash yourself ,boy and if you even leave one spot then…"his aunt warned ,and made a disgusted face when said word`boy`

Harry quicly nodded his head and stormen to his and Dudley bathroom , to take a icy cold shower ,because his bully cousin used alll hot water only for fun , but harry wasused to it , it was really sad ,but it was his life ,

he sometimes wached stairs and wished to have better life , he know it will not be now nor ever but he coud not help but kept waching stars and wishing , when he didi not have to clean house , cook or something like that , he always gone to one of local forest , there in wild he felt like he was home , he didi not know why but he did , he was a F student because he coud not be better than Dudley , who was barely a D student , his parents if seen that a freak was better in something than their perfect son then they woud accuse for cheating and punish him , early life taught him that he had to hid his true self because his relatives and some orther people woud only want to punish and kick it out of him , his true personality was a curious and wild one two of things dursleys hated , so he nly showed it when he was alone here in his hideout in forest it was thick and tree holow inside infront of a little lake , sometime he goes here at night and return before someone waken up , right now we see him at his hideout wetting his feet and smiling in shade of his oak

"If only i coud life like that , i really cant see why they all want to life in city when here its so peacefull" One of many things Harry liked about here were a wild noises of forest life even if only some bug lived on Island , why he never know but that was live and he coud not change it , suddenly he heard something rustling , he feared that only coud be some of citizens of surrey cod be that big because of size of Island everyone know eachothers and everyone trust words spoken by his relatives about Begin liar and deliquent ,at least in most way , because of his cousin beigin bully to smaller kids everyone knows too and woud not pat him on head like his mother when he bullied somebody child , thats leave him which harry who does not have parents and their relatives always trust him , so he was in trouble if somebody finds him here , he quicky stand up and started blabber of exuse when

"I m really sorry i was jus..."but his exuse died in his throat when he saw who ,or maybe was was in front of him, it was a creatre of some sort it was ,it looked like a lion but its made looked like it was made of flames ,when his predatory eyes landed on Harry a soon to be ten years old stiffed and felt the most frightened in his all short live , he heard growing from lion and barely stopped himself of any sudden motion , he heard something in bush , in seconds he thought that was another one lion , but relaxed slighty when he saw a man in dark blue coat when he step out of shadows Harry cod see his long black hair and brown eyes , he looked at lion as it had been a long time friend

"Calm down , Leo its just kid "his voice was calm and norlmal as it was normal for him to stop lion from eating humans only by comands, but lion-Leo just moved to him and stood by his side , Harry wached which fascination and suprise , man seeing amazent on his face raised eyebrow and spoken

"What which that face kid , did you not see a Pyroar before?"Man spoken as it was really normal sight a abnormal creature as Leo

"P-P-Pyroar? "Harry voice betrayed curiousity and amazent for Leo

"You dont have one in here? mus be somewhere in Unova or maybe Alola pherpans , not Kant or Jotho and not Avalon , not even little familiar , too cold for Hoen and too warm for Sinnoh ,hm...but even then shoud at least know about….HM? Oh sorry just thinking aloud , for your question Leo is Pyroar an evolution of Litleo an Normal-Fire type of Kalos region , can you tell in what region are we ,hm?"his eyes showed how wary is he right now as if anything jump at him in last minute .Strange names whirled in Harry head and he nearly missed question but his curiousity showed in his eyes

"Pokemon? What are these ? AAH sorry we are at Surrey Island sir "Harry voice showed he was wearly of strangers , but in reality it just was which people after his isolation by his relatives

His statement made man eyes wided and both of his eyebrows shot upwards and his to this second pround Leo stumped a bit and made similiar face

"Surrey?! Oh Arceus i really had a trash luck"Leo grumbed something like aproval of said word "Shut up , we both dont like dead Island like this , but rules are rules sorry pal , return "Leo grumped when he was sucked inside a small red-white ball in man grasp

"W-W-What is that where Leo?"Harry coudnt help himself and asked

Man only smirked when he answered "Leo is in his Pokeball , see" he showed now named pokeball "these spheres are like mini room for tchem to reenergise and its better for journey so they woudnt have to walk which you, neat huh?"

"Yes! are all pokemon like Leo "Harry question makes man lauch in good way which chowed by his friendly grin

"No ,kid there are more Pyroar ,of course but in Word there more pokemon , everyday we found now one , thats a Never-ending yourney "His words amazed Harry when he was going to give another question man sudenly face palmed himself

"Uh where are my manners , i dont introduce myself i ma Alexander Racle of Avalon region , and you kid ?"his question showed friendly side Harry never met before he really started to like him

"I m Harry Potter, pleasure Mr Racle "when heard answer Alexander eyes wided a little as if he know something

"P-Potter? Wait ,a minute " Alexander quickly take in his hands a red box like smartphone and looked for something in this there he stopped and looked at Harry"So you are here , who woud thought …"

"Mr Racle ?..." Harry looked at him and see something in his eyes "What are you talking about?"

Alexander Racle dont know what to say in front of him stood young boy scared by what happened , sudenly he remember what Harry had told him earlier , he had to choose his words carefully not to give boy wrong impression

"Well , for first call me Alexander or Alex , really , because Mr Racle is my dad , second , well (sigh) ok what are you knew about your Parents ?" his question started Harry for moment then in quiet voice answered

"My Aunt told me that They died in a crash accident before i was born that got me this scar "Harry showed him his scar under his hair

Seeing it and coudnt belive his eyes , Alexander grit his teeth ,but calmed himself to not scared boy more

"Thats a lie , a big one at that , you see, your Parents were Pokemon trainers , your mother -Lily was great coordinator when your father was a Gym leader of Godric Village , one of the finest might i add , "Harry coudnt believe what he heard right now , all his live he was lied to , he coudnt find another word, finally , whe musced a courtage and asked "Did you knew them ?"his voice was full of Hope to finally learn truth about his Parents , seeing this break Alexander heart and choose to tell truth

"Your Mother, we come to the same House at school she was my first friend in Avalon region "

And so in hours Alex and Harry talked toghether , Harry asked abot everything he coud , and Alex happily answered and told him of some histories , after that Alex told Harry of a word of pokeomn , regions , gym battle , contest and all he coud in that time ,Harry was amazed by a word hidden from him by his relatives ,

from what Alex told him , he had unfortnately met his Aunt twice when he come which Lily to met her family , for her , Vernon and about everyone in this 'Dead island'- Island where there pokemon unallowed by laws like Surrey, finds thoose beatifull creature as abnormal and freakish , to their 'normal' live ,

Harry answered trushfully to all question asked by Alex , he really likies im and feel he coud trust him , Alex was angered from what he heard , he was thinking about sicking Leo for Dursleys ,but know that woud be not what Lily woud want , she woud want forhim to be better than them , she woud also want to saves her and James son , as a fifth maradeurs (or mor like sixth , because even if Lily woud not tell she was in them)he knew what he had to do ,but he coud not take Harry which him for his job is really messy sometimes , but maybe if ...yeah he know what to do .

He stopped harry from playing which Leo for a moment recalling pyroar to his pockeball and sitting by Harry who looked at him which thoose emerald eyes of Lily which curiousity Alex quickly take deep breatch and started talking

"Harry , what i told you about word is all true ,but i didnt tell you everything , you see its like coin you hear about only one side not another , while there are good people there are bad one too , one of them was lord Voldemort he was leader of Team Purity , He did think only strong people can use pokemon , and strong people comes from a 'pureblood' family they wanted to reform all word to his liking

, he started in Avalon , his home region , but was stopped by strong trainers like your father James Potter , godfather Sirius Black and more of Avalon best trainers , but he was great trainer his main Pokemon Gengar , was beast itself , finally it was over Voldemort died his Gengar defeated and later killed somehow but at a cost a live of most of a squad only one trainer was alive , but she died about half year later by trauma , thats how Voldemort was defeated once for all

, Your mother and some more was attacked by Death Eaters - a admins of Team Purity she was fighting which a one of two most powerfull admins and his manetrike , thats how you have that scar , she won but she die in fight like that admin" Alex looked at him and saw a sad eyes but determination was visible , then hi laid his cards open "i m telling you this because i have to get out of this Island , it makes my skin crawl , and i wanted to ask you if you want to get out of here which me " Harry head started dropping at what he thought was a goodbye but his head shot up at the end eyes full which hope "Really?"Alexnodded his head , and shows his hand to him , Harry realize what he want he give gime hand and shake . it was his answer , nothing more have to be said

"Good ,but i want to be clear with you , i have a job that needs me to go around the word but , i have an idea , i looked in map and saw we are nearly Alola region , i have friend here there you start your pokemon journey " Harry eyes wided at this as if asking 'really' Alex nodded "yeah really , you got your own Pokemon , i help you for about two months and then we need to go in our owns ways , dont be sad you can call me when you need advice , i may call you , then it be your actions , you will need to choose ,what you say ?"

Harry only smiled , it was his real smile , which showed his realself a wild ,curious and adventureus one "i m in Alex"

Alex almost started cry when he saw a look so similiar to one his mother had when they were students of school he coud see that his parents live which him ,he smiled himself ,"good answer kid , we can go tomorrow if you want to take something from dursleys "

Harry wanted to shakes his head when he suddenly thought of something "Alex there might be a problem , i...i dont have any money "he said which dropped head as if whichout it he will have to stay here

Alex gritted his teeth at what Dursleys do to him , he calmed down so Harry dont see it and said which a calm smile , " thats not a problem , rally i had money , dont worry about that "

"B-But , i dont want you to spend your money on me ,you should …"

"calm down will you i have good job , beside you have some money , just in bank"

Harry was stunned " i have?"" yeah you have in your family vault , it takes about a week but you should then have acces to potter vault besides , your family have a little house in melemele Island in alola so letssay i just pay for stay ok ?"

Harry only merenly nodded seeing that he will not change Alex mind , so he went to his hideout and take a backpack which his things he hid here for emergency ,Alex only nodded in aproval he take harry to shore in other side of city

"you ready to see another pokemon ?"Harry nodded excited for that prosphect , "Ok lets go Glacia !"

from a blue pokeball come a pokemon Alex called Lapras , both of them sit at her shell and gone in direction of Alola region to start a adventure


	2. Chapter 2 Starter Trial

**Hey Hanterofnight123 here which new chapter of Harrypotter Journey in Pokeon Word , Now in this chapter , we see Harry Journeys began , which special pokemon as a Starter hope you likie it , BTW i will not have only Harry perspective , No i will have perspective of all main characters in next chapter yousee them , at least for little , and How it was for them ,like in anime ,so i do not own pokemon , only using part of its charms to my own ideas**

 **hanter** **out**

After one and Half day swiming on a Glacia the Laprass , Harry was amazed by what he saw , from what Alex told him , he knew that Alola region , a four tropical Island woud be a great holidays spot , but what he saw was a paradise , a big green gorset , beatifull beaches ,city in harmony which Nature , in this moment Harry had no regrets of escaping from Surrey which Alex , who Harry feel he coud trust him , something he coudnt do to anyone in Dead Island .

They were going to Ula'Ula Island where his family home is , he still coud not belive what was hidden from him , here pokemon and people lived in harmony , they were happy , it was like dream , for second Harry feared it was a Dream , that in reality he still was a mistreated orphan , which no friends and no future , but when he pinched himself to end a paradise dream here , nothing happends , it was real , it really was! When he and Alex were in the city he saw so many different pokemon , ones looked lika bird which a big beakk and ones likea weasels , it war great

"So , Harry are you ready to go to your home in Alola ?"Harry nodded excitely , Alex smirked , "OK, but first we need keys , so to Pokemon Centrum " Alex showed harry a white-red building which pokeball like logo at doors

"Thats here is a pokemon center , a place where trainers can heal , fed their pokemon and themsels and even rent a room for some time , of course , most rent at most to few days , if they dont have to wait , most trainers coudnt be keep in city too much , believe me , i know it , there are some exepcions of course , like pokemon schools , but even in them there are a long grass , caves to explore ,of coure only if you got permission , but thats good start "

Harry nodded when they were sailing he asked Alex about many things , one of them was about pokemon school he and his parents were going , the school names is Hogward the best(and only) school for pokemon trainers in Avalon region ,Created by four greatest trainers of Avalon region and school houses were named after them Gryffindor , Slytherin ,Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff , you have to be sorted in one of thoose by psychic pokemon of headmaster or headmistress who looked in your mind and tell you where you be the best Gryffindor takes brave ,Ravenclaw smarts , Huffelpuff loyal and Slytherin cunning ,

Alex said that house only means where is your common room who is your house head , and if you win some tournament or points it go to your house , classed are mixed at start of each year , in common rooms are list in all there a 4 group on each year ones have battling classes morning , one at evening some orthers day than you , its just to have friends in different houses and not make enemies , Alex said that in past they just had on some day contest revelation which Slytherin and then potions which Huffelpuff , it only makes more enemies in his time, it only makes problems so teachers talked about it themself and after a talk which Headmaster create mixed class teaching , so you dont have to bein class which people who annoy or hate you , Harry thought thats really smart idea , so he dont have to have lessons which another Dudley if he gone here , Alex tell him he coud go there if he want , but dont have to ,Harry thought about it but he still needed to ask some questions first , and he want to taste a journey first , so he only nodded at that as sight he understood

"Now ,come here we need to register you "Alex led Harry to Futuristick looking computer at the end of wall on their left ,

"what are these" Harry coudnt help himself and asked , Alex onlu smirked "Thats Gringott , a computer Bank system , come we need to talk to him"Harry only raised eyebrow , talk to computer , really? for a moment he thought Alex Lost it ,but tchem he saw at computer a bink-light blue creatyre which looked as if it was made by blocks "What is it? It is a ...Pokemon?"Alex just nodded"Yeah , it a Porygon , a cybernetic Pokemon , gringo is thei terytory , they keep it safe and no trainers is allowed to catch them , theyare very accurate , belive me , but ok lets talk to him

,Sorry but i wanted to register my friens here as a Pokemon trainer , his Family is from Avalon ,i woud want to him to have a acces to his vaults please" Porygon , only floated in computer still , then a robotic voice was heard "Understant , Name and Surname , second name of human unit which have to have acces to its ""Harry James Potter ""Potter...searching...Found son of James Charles Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans , requirem DNA acces , a blate come from under compter which needle , Harry looked at Alex who nodded , when Harry nibbed his finger Needle come back under Computer "Acces given , welcome in trainers word Mr Potter I'm PN212 , i will be assisting you when you will need a accces to your vault "Harry smiled shyli and nodded "Pleasure to meet you ",PN212 only nodded ,Alex then started talking from him ,at the end of the day both were in Potter house in Alola region , which was nearby Mt Lamakila "Ok , Harry lets start talking , do you have more yestions about pokemon word ?"

Harry thought a moment then he nodded "Yes Alex you told me many things ,you told me about Hogward , Pokemon , Famous Trainers and many more but , still these are many things i want to learn , so how can i attend to Hogward? Alex feel he be hearing this questions for some time so he have answer arleady "At first , you need to be Eleven years old , then you coud just got a invitation , because of your Parents , or you need to write an E-mail that you want to attend , like most people do , then they accept you and you need to go to Avalon Region , there shoud be someone from school to help you like for Most , but be carefull ,your father was great Gym leader , and a war hero , so your Surname coud got some interested in you for it , understand?"

Harry nodded "But do i have to wait another year to have a Pokemon ? " he coud wait ,but he woud really prefer not to

"No ,you coud have pokemon ,and go to journey when you have 10 years , , but Hogward give you a year to try a normal Journey first , and then decide "Harry nodded thats makes sense "But from where i've got a pokemon?"

Alex thought about a minute ,"Well , we do it like that , we are here together for next two months , then we go in our ways remember? so in first year i will teach you what i can , we got you Pokedex , new clothes and maybe some book to learn by yourself , then aafter a month i give you one of my pokemon some Pokeballs and you catch yorself somethink , how thats sound ?"

Harry nearly had tears in eyes for how mch he wanted to help him , so he nodded happily "Of course , thanks Alex "

 ** _Next Month - -_** -

Alexander Racle coudnt believe it has been one monh arleady after he rescued harry from dead Island , he still coudnt belive , how coud he be then of all place , After Lily died he just disseapeard from Avalon , it really was a tragic for many people , mosty of friends of James and Lily , He himself , helped searching for him and yet nothing , he knows Dumbeldore wanted to do more but as a Headmaster he coudnt Favor one kids for another , no matter whats, not only Harry loose family in War , there was hundrets if not thousands deaths , it really was a happy day when Voldemort died arleady , and his monstrous Gengar ,ugh! he shuddered for only a though about thosse psycho pokemon , but its end , time for some peace , his job will never end , and he liked it , a never ending journey , even if a little messy most of time he still knew he do good , and still will be for a long time

, but his thoughs return to emeral eyed boy in front of him playing which Alex Sneasel , At first they buyed him new clothes which was a red-white trainers , a blue jeans , a loose if he need climb or even run in them along which a white t shirt which re pokeball loga and summer dark red jacket along which cap in the same color which white pokeball logo on it , he knew that Harry need to gain mass because of his thin apperance so he helped him making him doing quest for local people for money or some items of course , a older lady gave gim a orange white profesional backpack in thanks saing that her son decide he will not be trainer but dancer , for his lasts he even a TM 10 -Hidden Power , after that they got gim a Pokedex a smartphone like version like his at end they go to a doctor who used his blissy power to heal his bad sight , so he not need his thick framed glasses anymore ,

after this month Alex coud see a fire behind his eyes like his Father had in his time as a Gym leader , hmm Gym Leaders , a problematic subject in Avalon , because of War , the Gyms is not heredians anymore , but every 2 years , thereis a tournament to title of gym leader , all 18 type have their own tournament , a road and city which gym is always the same by laws but it was something ,if only people like Lucius Malfoy or that bastard Nott woud be banned , but that Malfoy have prime minister in his pocket , so they cant do anything , ohhhh politycs , how he hate it in last decade was debate about power of prime minister and champion , and right bow becaus brible the best trainer in region have as much power as some politycian who codnt even win wich third years , ho he hate that Politic so much , but it wasnt time for that , its time for Harry Quest , finding a Partner , he normally com to his side

"Harry its time , are you ready ?"Harry nodded , he knew hwat he wanted to do that month which Alex reary help him , before he woud cach anyone , firts he sees , but Alex shows him to not choose a pikipeck or yangus , their nature are not compatybile which his for most time , and he was right , Yangus is a Eater and always are angry , when pikipecks are just too peacfull most of Times , he knew he will felt it when he saw a good partner pokemon for himself , Alex gave him his Sneasel , because of his attack False swipe so he will not hive a weaker pokemon at least week in pokemon center , "Yes i'm" which it he takes his backpack which things like repel , potions and berrys before takking Sneasel on his feet , there together they go into road to Mt Lamakila

after some time running they got into a elewator to peak of Mt Lamakila , Harry wanted to had a good view and maybe see a good pokemon , from here in half hour he saw a lightning shot upwards from Desert ,

Harry looked at Sneasel who started grooming himself and started Running here , suprised Sneasel growl a Yelp when started running after him , after some time they both get here , harry put on gogle to help himself from sandstorm it always is in here , everyone said that desert is like labirynth made by Tapu Bulu a Guardian of this Island"are you ready Sneasel ?"Said pokemon just grumped something and nodded , together they went to a sandstorm again hearing a sounds of battle , the gone here while fighting wild grond type which Sneasel help they dont stand Chance

, after a while they deduced that fighting sounds are coming from inside a middle legt cave in a canyon wall , after they went there harry and Snease crouched and quietly went to look , Harry was first in fron of him stand a man in Purple jacket and trousers which black cloack , but what made Harry stop was a symbol a Crossed bones which black pokeball symbol in front of it , that was symbol of a Black bones a gang of thieves ,poachers and tomb riders , which numbered abot 15 trainers , each of tchem have a water type and thats how they mosty steal , on ocean , but not only ,

That man had numer 5 on his left biceps , so he is nr 5 in gang , his pokemon was a big muchroom pokemon which smaller mushroomsas a hand , using pokedex Harry found that this is Amoongoos a grass/poison type , which Alex 's Sneasel he shou have been good enough , when he thinked he nderstood that right now in front of numer 5 was a wild Pokemon , it was a suprising sight , Larvitar , A rock/ground type pokemon , who was not living in Alola too much water and grass types for them nd their evolutions , not saing they were incredibly rare , he knew what to do , quietly telling Snease his plan , who nodded , using double-team he made copy of himself who dashed to nr 5 and suprise him , when real one ran to Larvitar and take him to Harry , who takes from box a potion

"Calm down , i'm going to help you , it will hurt a little " when he sprayed potion on his bruises Larvitar grimalced but soon relaxed

Soon Harry seen a uncountious Amoongoose and nr 5 by Sneasel , Harry grinnde at kim he takes rope from his backpack and wrap it aroun two Poachers , he saw , Larvital standing up and smilled

"its Ok , Larvitar they will not attack you again , i called for Police and my friend , they be here soon"

Larvitar nodded :Lar..."he looked at cave , pebble everywhere

"it was your home?"Larvitar nodded "want some help?"Larvitar shook his head"huh?" Larvitar only troped to him and showed pokeball on Harry belt "You want to go which myself?" again Larvitar shook his head and poited to Sneasel , Harry finally understood , Larvitar want to battle him for a Chance to caching him , he only nodded

So they were standing in front of each others "OK , Sneasel , lets start which quick attack "

Sneasel shot like bullet to a suprised Larvitar , after hit Larvitar screeched at sneasel and started running towards him for a young rock type ,he was fast , in moment his teeth glowed black and he bit Sneasel who was shaken up from screech and give a suprisling loud yelp of hurting , "now you are mine ,Larvitar , Sneasel quick use metal claw to grab him then throw him in air and shoot ice shard at him" Sneasel heard this , in instant his claw gleamed like metal , which them he grab rock/ground type hurting him he throw him a little which his weight , when he was in air a sky blue Shard of ice was shot at him ,after they hit , Harry grinned and throw his pokeball at Pokemon

Pokeball sucked Larvitar and started beeping

beep

beep

beep...Click

Harry coudnt help himself he let out a victory 'woash' that was his partner here , his first Pokemon ,and that was their start

 **Hey so what do you think ? , suprise i really likes that pokemons , when i can i use tchem in games , in next chapters we see aftermach and we met second Main charakter (my OC) and his start of journey in different region**


	3. Chapter 3 Crystal ,read a note

**YO, hanterofnight123 here which third chapter of my pokemon/harry potter crossover , in this i show you aftermach of last chapter , you saw Harry starter -Larvitar , one of my-if not favorite rock favorite type , i choose him because i can and like him,, no, seriously i do have reasons , they will be shown in latter chapters , but in this chapter also i will introduce you to my first OC , (i will have many of then in this story , some , my friends ,but i just saying) like Harry , who right now have 10 years old and 3 months , will start his Adventure , be ready for anything , here like in last chaptter i ,hope you enjoy , and hey a little contest , a nickname for Larvitar , write a reviev which your idea , i take the best and make Poll , i hope you take part of it , I have one i will choose if there be no one idea , but please , im not good which them**

 **so , hanter, out**

Harry , coudnt help but feel a little bad , when he saw a franic looking Alex at the front of cave alongside which his Leo and Skeep , his Gogoat and Police officers which their Herdiers and Growlithes ready to attack , when he show them binded Poacher and his Pokemon ,they were stunned , unit he explained , that was all thanks to Sneasel , who proundly puffed his chest at his trainer , when Alex patted him on head , all in all everything gone weel , when they wher ready to go , Alex had a apogletic face

"Sorry Harry , but it be better if we return home right now , maybe you can catch your Partner , tommorow " his voice showed remourse ,of this but he raised eyebrow when Harry grinned at him , only to show a Pokeball , stunned Alex had to ask "You got one Arleady?! in a what , Three Hours ? I relly hope its not some Yungoos or Ratatta "

Harry grinn wided "No , none of these ,i Show you at home ,Ok ?"

Alex was really crious now , but nodded his head at that , it makes sense , their walk to House was made in a peacfull pace ,in a house Alex coudnt resist , anylonger "Ok , what it is , a Gruppin , Minor , Maybe sandile or Trapinch ,Oh , Or Mudbray ?

Harry only coud lauch and shook his heads everytime his older Friend guested wrong , which was starting to annoy Alex

"Then what do you catch ?!"he losse patience at Harry GAME

Harry only smilled and throw Pokebaal in the air , from where materialized a Larvitar .Alex stood here mouth Agape

"A Larvitar?! "he looked at Harry "You catch a Larvitar ,as a Starter , from where did you even got one ?! I heard you can find on at digglett cave , but its on Akala Island , when , where , how?"Alex coudnt believe what he is seeing , then he calmed down and smirked 'Hm , a luck like his mother , maybe even better'as he thinks that ,his grinn wided ,he then turne to Harry for younger trainer to tell about his adventure today .

And so Harry told him about what happened today from Mt Lamakila ,to desert labirynth and to cave and fight which black bone member and his capture of Larvitar , at the end of it Alex was a little stunned , but he just beacame himself after a minute

"Who would thought , that on this Island , you coud meet a Larvitar , a suprise really , so Sneasel won that easy, against pseudo legendary pre-evolution no less , i knew i was great trainer!" When Alex boasted , he did not see Harry and Larvitar looked at each others ,Harry smirked and and points to his ear , then he put stoppers to ears ,when Larvitar nodded which grinn and his trainer put stoppers he used a strong Screech , like when fighting Sneasel , Screech was so strong and suprising that Alex upon hearing the sound nearly fainted alongside his Sneasel who likehis trainer was boasting about easy victory ,who right now jumped to Alex belt and returned himself to his Pokeball for protection , Alex looked like he was slapped in face and Harry coud read 'traitor' on Alex mouth , even whichout sound , finally screech attack ended , Harry take off his stopers and smirk at Alex , who was glaring at him and Larvitar for second , then stopped and grinn himself a little

"Okay i deserved that , btw , did you scanned Larvitar yet" when Harry shook his head "No, i forgot , i do it now" Harry took his black-red Pokedex and pointed it at Larvitar

 _"Larvitar the rock skin pokemon"_ a mechanic voice said " _Larvitar is born deep under the ground. To come up to the surface, this Pokémon must eat its way through the soil Larvitar is Male_

"Lets see his attacks "Alex said to which Harry nodded and pushed buton on his Pokedex

 _"This Larvitar Knows moves:Bite , Leer ,Sandstorm and Screech_

"Nice one kid , a young one , perfect as a Starter pokemon " Alex show him thumb up

"Thanks ,Alex "Harry really was happy ,of this day , then he remembered other things that happened today and asked " What about Black Bone member " as he is not off age Harry had to wait for Alex and Police offiers in Waiting room when they talked about Poacher , he wanted to do something about it ,but he knew that Alex ,while a funny and childlish , will be serious when he need to be , like right now, so he did not think he woud tell him much , if anything but it was better to try and lose , than to give was clear at Alex face , when he was thinking about it , in the end he shook his head

"Nothing , he will be in prison for Long time , which help of Psychic Captain , it was shown that he deserted , from them , and wanted to work Solo , thats it " Harry know that itss not all true , but he nodded his head , nad go which Alex to kichen , time for dinner , a Late dinner .Yes, live was good , right now especially

 _The next day_

When Harry wakes up , he saw Larvitar sleeping which him in bed , When Harry nudged him , his eyes opened slowly as he yawned Harry smilled and pat his starter on head "Good sleep ?"Larvitar nodded and smirked at Harry "OK , maybe we go eat , hmm whad do you say?" Larvitar made a happy sound and started racing Harry to kichen ,where they got note from Alex who said that he needs to his friend and will not be home unit late evening

"It seems we are alone today " Harry said while making himself and his starter breakfast for him eggs and bacon which momo milk and for Larvitar a PokeFood which Berry Juice which said pokemon happily ate which gusto like Harry wis own food .When they finished(in less than 5 minutes!) Harry put on his new Clothes and his Backpack and turned to Larvitar

"What do you say , gonna go to train ?"Larvitar simply nodded and both of them went out in wild . They went to Aether House , a place where live A Ghost captain , Accelora , she was also one of Elite four in region , Harry and Larvitar gone to a place to train they found one near Long grass , it was a little field which a tree in center

"Ok , Larvitar what do you say we see how good you are which your Attack ?" "Larr!"Pokemon roared happily and raised his arms

"Ok , use Bite on that tree " Larvitar mouth glowed black like when he used it on Sneasel as he jumped and sunk his teeth in tree , which take a decent size chunk of said tree , Harry nodded and started to test rest of them

Leer was easily on his Bite level , a little better than good and so was Screech attack which did not suprise Harry after he used this on Alex and Sneasel last evening , when he used Sandstorm , it was a little worse , but good enought , But Harry saw a flaw in his moveset , Larvitar only had one move which damage , two decressing Defense and Attack and one suport , more so Larvitar as most of rock type was slow Pokemon , and he woud have problem attacking fast enemies ,special attacker , or high defense ones , he nearly turn on his Pokedex to see which move they should learn ,before battling others trainers , when he saw what he had in his Backpack :a TM 10 -Hidden Power , special attack , which uses a power hidden whichin Pokemon , it coud be every type , Alex told him of Pikachu having Flying type one , it coud really help Larvitar , it was move which nearly every pokemon coud use , only downside it was a Single use TM , not infinity one , but it was Okay ,if he had good type like psychic for fighting or grass for water , it wod really save them one day ,Yes ,he decided

"Larvitar , come here pal " when Larvitar come to him Harry told him of TM , and how to use "So , do you want to try?" Larvitar nodded ,as Harry recalled him to pokeball then put Pokeball in TM Case and TM 10 in slott , in second Pokeball glowed white for second then it ended . When Materialized Harry showed him tree he used Bite on "Ok , use Hidden Power on this" Larvitar nodded , he concentrate for moment as a Glowing orb floated oround him , then he shoot it , a Orb changed its collor from white to red in instant it was shoot , it looked as Larvitar missed a little and orb was shot into Long grass .Then Harry and Larvitar heard a angry noise , and in moment a angry looking Alolan form Raticate which a smoked bump on head looked at then

Harry and Larvitar looked at each other and in instance both started running away from angry Pokemon , who started chasing them after a suprise faded from him

Harry and Larvitar dont know where they are running , they just want to run from angry rat pokemon , at some time they ran to a bunch of bush and tree at the foot of Mt Lamakila , there they hid but saw Raticate going closer to their hideout , fortunatelly Larvitar saw a Little Cave entrance and showed it to Harry , both dive into it just in time to avoid Rat pokemon from Alola region , Harry nad his Partner singhed in relief at that , then both of them looked where they are , it was a Cave but in the end something or someone was glowing, Harry felt a slight Pulse from it "Lets look what its it " Larvitar nodded at that as both walked inside , at the end of Cave was someking of altar , at the pedestal was a little Red Crystalwhich woud fit in Harry hand , Harry and Larvitar looked at each others and nodded , when they were in front of Crustal , Harry saw that it was like Gold four-way star inside red oval crystal . Harry hand slowly hoverd at it and when he takes it away a strange reddish aura flared a little around both Harry and Larvitar and in instant went out . after that Harry and Larvitar left from cave and return to their Home . still thinking and twirling a little which Crystal in his hand , and about secrets of this . After that botch he and Larvitar went to sleep.

 _Hoen , Route 104_

At the shore of Route 104 in beautifull Hoen region , we see a joung ten years old boy which short brown hair and dark green eyes ,who wore a aqua blue trainers , blue jeans , white shirt and a aqua blue trainer jacket , he wore a Blue head band on head and in each hand he have sometink in left old rod and in right flashlight , a Adventourus Smirk on his face which him was a little Steel skinned and blue eyed Pokemon , Aron , Boy looked at his Partner Pokemon

"OK , Forte ,are you ready , we need to do one thing and we can go to Journey!" Aron squeled which his trainer at that and both ran to Cave , That boy is Dominic Voice , a ten years old from Avalon regin who like many of others dream to start a journey , what he have to do is quite simple , he have to catch a Corpish in Underground Lake , and trade it to Sailor , who take him for that to Petarburg Woods , and to Journey , it takes a long time .

Dominic sighed , but that what he had choosen , and fighted for which his Older Sister and mother He coud started journey in his home region :Avalon but he was going to go to Hogward , so its not be easy to have a long journey to others regions ,for most he coud be then about month nad half, possinly even less , and now his Sister , got a work in Hoenn , so it was a little easier , their parents were working in Pokemon ministry , while Maddie his , older sister is a pokemon reasearcher interm to Professor Birch , thats why she was for now living in Dewport town .

He had no regrets , he coud travel across Avalon , at Holidays like some do , but right now , he choose a some months in a different region , to catch second pokemon , he have to choose right , as at start of Hogward , which he of course go , like many of Avalonian he coud have at most two pokemon , because , a ministry of Pokemon thinks that , such a young people are not reafy to take care of more pokemon ,Yeah right , thats a lie , its because Minister takes Brible , at least thats what he heard from Maddie , his overprotective older sister , who always takes care of him , when parents are in Job , who said it ,in anger when she read it , Dominic really looks up to her , her first pokemon was Mawile , from Kalos , when family was on holiday here , and he got Forte from her , it really was best present , from parents he got , his trainer jacket and a blue trainer bag , which he had on his back , and from his Grandfather , he got a TM ,after he saw Forte , it was Rock Polish , thanks to it Forte can gain Speed , which is really usefull for both rocks and steel types are slow and heavy , so he instant train that move when he got it , he and Forte meet first about month ago ,maybe little more .but even if , right now they are perfect match ,

As Dominic was thinking , he and forte saw a Angry Zubat diving at Forte,"Forte , dodgde it" in last minute Aron jumped out the way of astonish attack from wild Zubat ,"Now , two Rock Polish "Forte body shined two Times , and pebbles from his armor was on ground now ,Zubat saw danger and flew up to avoid damage , Dominic saw this and instanty , he had a idea "Now, Forte run at left wall and use Headbutt then"Forte nodded at this and started running fast at wall , then his head flashed a little when he sed it on wall , he richosheted to flying Zubat , who was confused about orders and just float in one place , unit he got hit by Forte , which instanty defeat him

Dominic smilled at his Partner , "Good work . Forte " He takes from his Pocket Oran Berry nad give it to Forte , who Happily eat it and regain his strenght , he looked around and saw that while he was thinking , they got to a underground lake , taking his Rod to both hands , he and Forte found a place to sit and, in twenty minutes , when they were going give up and try another place , Dominic feels a Pull , as he pulled , He saw a big ball of moss , disgusted he throw it away when he heard a solid sound ,looked at place when he throw it , he saw ball , and something pulsed once , it got him interested , a little like it called him when he got a good look , he saw a smal chest in moss , both he and Forte open it and they saw a little crystal orb which fit in Dominic hand , it got insid a Bronze four-way star in Blue crystal , he saw in side two more thing , one was a non used Healball , Pink Pokeball, that heal pokemon after catch , and some gold coins , he takes all and put in his Trainer back , even little chest and was about to go to city and avoid , Begin scolded from Maddie , when he hard a water shot upward , he turn back and saw a corpish , looking ready for battle , Dominic nodded at Forte "Ok , Forte se Mud Slap" as Forte kicked mud on Corpish eyes when he was aiming attack , and blind him " now, Rock Polish and Harden ,then , attack him which Headbtt, full power!" After shining two Times , Forte shot towards Corpish , who finally leaned his eyes and last he saw was a Iron bullet running towards him ,before he was uncouncinus , and catch by Dive Ball given by Sailor in Town ,As Corpish was caucht Dominic and Forte returned to Town , as they found Sailor in Local Port

as he saw them , Sailor smilled and waved and motioned them to him ,"so , how it gone Kid ?" as a answer , Dominic throw Diveball to him"Good job kid , deal is deal , we be leaving tommorow , at noon , be ready "Dominic nodded which smile and headed to his Sister Home , when he went inside , he was met which a frowned face of his sister Maddie , or Madeline Voice was tall slender woman of eighteen years old which long brown like her brother hair and a thin glasses on face , who wore a white shirt and jeans , like always when she wasnt at work , seeing this Dominic was slighty nervous and when he looked at Forte he saw little Pokemon jumping at his Pokeball , and recalling himself 'traitor' Dominic thought as he steeled himself and looked her sister in eyes

"H-Hey , Maddie ,whats up? " Dominic tried looking innconect , but stopped when he saw frown on her face deepered , and just awaited on what going to happen

"Dominic Hunter Voice " Dominic flinched , when his sister used his full Name , it means problems "Whats happened I tried calling you on Pokedex , Three Times, when we talked about your journey in Hoen , you promise me that if i agree , you have to answer my call , remember ?" her voice was stern , like always when he was in trouble , then she looked in his eyes and in stern tone said"Explain yourself , young man "

And so Dominic , explained to her about a deal he make which sailor , to go into journay , his sister would help him but she got time ony in next week , and he coud not wait , he woud be there for three months , then he and maddie return to Avalon , and he be getting ready for Hogward , which was okay , Forte was very young pokemon , and needs train , like starter pokemon , he woud train which him then , a good plan really it was okay , he coud not wait for adventure

The rest of evening was normal for sibling duo and their Pokemon , Maddie wanted to make sure he have everything , and together they pack everything he will need , at evening Maddie ,have him go to sleep earlier so he does not sleep in ,like he always do , he objected , but as soon as his head hit pillow , he was out cold , Maddie just shook her head and gone get ready for bed herself.

 _The next day_

After a surviving a bone crushing goodbye from Maddie , and reminding him to expect a call from her in some day and to call her in every pokemon center he will be staing and some more thongs he didnt listen much , he was so excited to start it , and so he and Forte , ran to Sailor's boat , and so now both were standing at boat front looking at fading town befind them , Dominic lay on bed in his cabin and together which Forte taken a nap , 'Well , thats start' thinks Dominic , fidgething a little which a blue crystal and going asleep

 **So , not bad , over 3 thousand words for chapter in second story , not bad , and i show you , My first Main OC trainer and Aron Forte , I really likes Steel type so i had to give one as a starter , and Harry not really steel type , and a mysterious stone , a little bigger than Keystones to mega evolution will be explained , to maybe third , probably four year , in next chapter i will introduce remaining two main heroes , and their respective starters , also dont forget about reviews to nickname for Larvitar , and for two remaining starters , one flying type , second dragon , im curious if you can guess , so**

 **Hanter . out**


	4. Chapter non

**Hey everyone its Hanterofnight123 and IM SO SOORRY i know that everyone been waiting and some thought i m on hiatus but its not true just i had lose muse and have first writer block , i know what i want but everytime i wrote somethink i just delete it because because why not really , i just started so i want to say im so sorry , but i will write next chapter soon**


End file.
